


Dress Up

by dragonshost



Series: The L-Squad [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Lucy convinces Levy and Lisanna to play dress up for her.





	Dress Up

Lucy thumbed through the racks, her brown eyes narrowed in intense concentration.  “Not this one… not this one…”  Then she paused, a smirk spreading across her face and a triumphant gleam in her gaze.  “Yes, this will do.”  She pried the hanger off the metal rack like it was treasure, and then placed it in the growing pile in her cart.  Task complete, she rapidly began perusing the rack once more.  Three more hangers were added before she was satisfied and stepped back.

“That should be sufficient to start with,” she declared.  Lucy flashed her cheeriest grin at her waiting girlfriends.  “For Lisanna.  Now to look for Levy!”

“Seriously?” Levy said in disbelief.  “You’re not finished?”

“Not even close.”  She shoved the gathered articles of clothing into Lisanna’s hands.

Lisanna shook her head at the enthusiastic blonde but accepted the clothing with good grace.  “After you’re done, we get to pick out ones that _we_ think will suit _you._ ”

That was enough to slow Lucy down for a brief moment.  And then she promptly resumed her lightning-paced run through the hangers.  “I can live with that.”  Once she was satisfied with the new pile, she passed it onto Levy and shoed the pair towards the dressing rooms.  “Now go try them on!”

Bemused as to why Lucy was so thrilled about this, the pair did as she wanted, slipping into the clothes once they were safely ensconced in their dressing stalls.

“You dressed?” Lucy called out, feeling antsy that they were taking too long.  “If so, come out and let me see your stuff!”

Levy was the first to emerge, crimson with embarrassment.  “It’s too loose in the front,” she confided sheepishly with an experimental poke at the fabric.

After contemplating it for a moment, Lucy found herself in agreement.  “Got it.  Next!”

As Levy retreated, Lisanna emerged.  “I think this one is wonderful!”

“Spin for me!” commanded Lucy.  “Let me see all the angles!”  Lisanna let out a giggle as she did so.  “Yes, that one is a definite possibility.  Now try on the next one!”

The pair continued to model to Lucy’s great enjoyment, until finally they reached the final ones that Lucy had picked out for them.  Emerging at the same time, Lisanna and Levy stared at each other.

“Wow,” Lisanna muttered.  “Levy… that looks perfect on you!”

“You really think so?”  Levy fiddled with a ruffle.  “It’s not too…”

Lucy nodded with violent force.  “Lisanna’s right.  It’s perfect.  You look fantastic!”

“I really like yours,” Levy told Lisanna.

The woman beamed and spun around to show it off.  “I like it a lot, too!”

“I think we’ve found winners!” Lucy declared.  “We’re getting those ones!”

“Okay,” Levy agreed.  “But don’t forget… it’s your turn next.”

Lucy grinned up at them, her cheeks turning red with the force of her excitement.

“God, I love swimsuit season.”


End file.
